Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2z-7-4+9z}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2z + 9z} {-7 - 4}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {11z} {-7 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {11z} {-11}$ The simplified expression is $11z-11$